Surprise!
by Incensio Lady
Summary: A HGSS one shot. Hermione has been keeping a secret for a long while, it is time it came out.


Plot Bunny bit me on the arse. Rather short one shot, I included as many of their year as I could find/remember. If I missed a few don't kill me, tisin't my fault.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me.

Hermione stared in trepidation at the rapidly shortening line.   
"Miss Hannah Abbott"   
How would they react? This secret she kept would shock so many. Only Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and surprisingly, Malfoy knew.   
"Miss Susan Bones"   
And of course the two of them involved, herself and......the other.   
"Mr Terry Boot"   
Five months now, she'd been hiding it, so many close calls. She laughed nervously to herself, remembering the narrow escape in the potions classroom.   
"Miss Mandy Brocklehurst"   
She remembered exactly the day it had begun, the second day of term, nothing was romantic about it; he had insulted her, but for some reason it had grown from there.   
"Miss Millicent Bulstrode"   
Well they do say that there is a fine line between love and hate.   
"Miss Lavender Brown"   
And love and hate are both so passionate.   
"Mr Vincent Crabbe"   
She'd lost her heart to him, her devilish lover, her staunch ally, her best friend. Her husband.   
"Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley"   
She'd never for get their wedding day, it was small, true, but she wouldn't have changed it for the world   
"Mr Seamus Finnigan"   
One more to go.   
"Mr Gregory Goyle"   
Here we go. She took a deep breath and waited for the outcry.   
"Mr Neville Longbottom"   
Cries rang out form the audience, what about Hermione Granger? McGonagall quietened them with a scowl.   
"Miss Morag MacDougal"   
Hermione refused to look at the crowd, they'd find out soon enough.  
"Our Head Boy, Mr Draco Malfoy"   
She snorted, only Draco could swagger like that.   
"Miss Amanda Moon"   
The smarmy pretty boy had even swaggered as he attended Hermione in her wedding procession.   
"Mr Avery Nott"   
She wondered how the Slytherins would take it. But then again, with Draco on her side, she was rather untouchable, not to mention the identity of her husband.   
"Miss Pansy Parkinson"   
She looked over at her beloved and almost laughed aloud at the look on his face, his face was perfectly straight except the sides of his mouth, which despite his efforts continued to twitch as he watched the puzzled audience.   
"Miss Padma Patil"   
But you couldn't blame the audience, it isn't every day that the Head Girl's name is missed in the graduation ceremony.   
"Miss Parvati Patil"   
Now that was one of the closer calls, she had never expected her love to creep up her dormitory, let alone Parvati being able to break both his _and_ her locking charms. Thank Merlin for invisibility potions.  
"Miss Sally-Anne Perks"   
But they'd made it, eight months of relationship and five of married life, and keeping it secret in a school full of talking portraits, hidden passageways and with magical artefacts everywhere. She was surprised they had made it eight days let alone eight months.   
"Mr Harry Potter"   
Nice big clap there seeing as the boy had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord, well at least lately, almost single handedly. Strange how the boy could be so powerful, and yet so daft. Well this was it. The applause for The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord had died down and McGonagall had started to grin, the old wildcat was waiting for this. She took a deep breath.   
"Our Head Girl, Mrs Hermione Snape"   
Well that did it. The Hall erupted into chaos, people were shouting left, right and centre. Most of the males had drawn their wands and pointed them square at Severus' chest. Harry and Ron were going mad, screaming, ranting and demanding to know what was going on. Hermione merely laughed, shook her head and began to shake hands with the line of teachers. She received her diploma from Dumbledore who regarded her with a twinkle in his eye and wished her health. She moved to the last in the line, Severus wrapped his arm around his wife and lent down to speak to her above the din. "Shall we go home love?" The new graduate smiled and pulled a Port Key from her robes, and with a tap of her wand, the happy couple were whisked from the noise of the Leaving Ceremony to the peace of home.  
  
Fin  
  
Oh gods that was corny.


End file.
